karakuratownfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Souls: Episode 6/Role Play
Ezio Editore da CaliforniaDes PM *~ Episode Start ~ **deep voice* *Last time.... *on...Kingdom of Souls.. *The young heroes are tested by the leader of the city they arrived at. Finding out his name was Ramses, Sora Yoru and Yami soon arrived to the scene. *Passing the test they begin to hear more information on Anubis. *The information is *scene switches* *~ Opening: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEO8CH4grg8 ~ *[ Des: MY SONG ] *8:47Synchro37Yo guys still alive? ] *8:47Ezio Editore da California~ Opening End ~ *[ yeah they were just waiting for the OP to end ] *[ Perfect timing though Synch ] **scene fades out to Ramses sitting at desk* *8:48Synchro37[ I had to listen to another our of nobody gives to shits story from my family ] *[ At least I practiced the art of not caring... ] *8:48Ezio Editore da California*scene continues off him talking about Anubis* *Ramses: And we do this by taking off the seals in the many areas they were placed. *Ramses: Long ago, Shinigami placed Japanese Seals all over Egypt to create booby traps inside Anubis's Pyramid to prevent anyone from going in there to be killed. *Ramses: *Taido: Ah I see. *Taido: So where exactly are these seals? *8:52FusionXHelios5980Interesting? *8:52Desboy96Yoru is snoring* *8:52Ezio Editore da California[ Synch you're ALL currently in Ramses's office listening to him blabber ] *8:52Nexus360*leans against the wall, staring blankly out a window* *8:53Ezio Editore da CaliforniaRamses: My search squad has spotted them all over the forest parts of Egypt. *Ramses: Once these seals are pealed off, the pyramid will be discarded of it's many traps. *Ramses: And Anubis won't be able to manipulate it's reiatsu... *8:54Synchro37*Stares stupidly *8:54Ezio Editore da CaliforniaLeaving him vulnerable... *Ramses: Exactly **Ramses flicks Yoru's flask* And that's where you can come in to kill Anubis *Taido: Or eat him *smiles* *Horus: So that's how we'll be able to reach him...If we work together we can pull this off in ridding him from the world. *8:56Desboy96*wakes up* *AHHHH *I'LL EAT HIM *8:56Ezio Editore da California[ He was Desleep ] *8:56Desboy96I'LL EAT HIS ASS WHOLE *8:56Ezio Editore da CaliforniaThat sounded gay *looks down leaning against the wall and smiles* *8:57FusionXHelios5980[ wtf ] *8:57Desboy96*stares at Sterben *I'll eat you too *SORA *why are we with these losers *8:57Nexus360*snores* *8:57Desboy96We have a job to do *SORA *8:57Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHorus: It's obvious he's here to find out information on Anubis *8:57Desboy96WAKE UPPPP *8:57Synchro37*Sleeps with eyes open *8:58Ezio Editore da CaliforniaRamses: Also because you both are too weak to defeat him alone. *8:58Desboy96Did you just call me weak O.o *I'LL EAT YOU *ANUBIS *AND EVERYONE IN HERE *8:58Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHorus: You aren't weak, just weak compared to him. *8:58Desboy96*knaws on flask *8:58Nexus360*bubble on nose comedically pops as I wake up* *8:59Ezio Editore da CaliforniaRamses: *slightly smiles* I bet you all are wondering how I manipulate sand. *9:00Nexus360I'm wondering why you don't just fight Anubis yourself, wannabe Aizen *9:00Synchro37You are all boringgg KAHHHHHKKKKK *9:00Ezio Editore da CaliforniaRamses: I'm not even strong enough to face Anubis alone... *9:01Synchro37ILL FIGHT HIMMM.. KAHKKKKK *9:02Ezio Editore da CaliforniaRamses: Plus....even if I was *face turns serious* Who would run the city in place of me while I'm gone...and if the city can handle it self while I'm gone, what happens if I don't come back. *9:02Nexus360Let the citizens fend for themselves *9:03Ezio Editore da CaliforniaRamses: You're right I am strong enough to face him alone, but still, I am busy with paperwork and things like that. *Ramses: Plus it's your mission to defeat him. *Ramses: Not mine.... *9:03Desboy96So *You're busy...with paperwork... *WHILE THIS MAN *IS EATING SOULS *ur not busy... *9:03Ezio Editore da CaliforniaI'm the Perfect Kid *smiles* I will defeat Anubis...no PROBLEM *sticks out arms in a cross formation with guns in hands* *9:03Desboy96You're Afraid! **as serious as a ball of dark matter can get *9:04Synchro37O_o *9:04Ezio Editore da CaliforniaRamses: Believe what you want...but why do it when I have a couple of young fellows who are willing to do it and CAN do it right in front of me.. *9:04Desboy96You humans disgust me *9:05Ezio Editore da CaliforniaYeah I'll kill him no problem... *9:05FusionXHelios5980*Sits there and listens bored* **yawns* *9:05Ezio Editore da California*puts guns back in pocket* *Horus: Shall we begin the mission to Anubis's temple tomorrow? *9:05Synchro37Yea... *9:06Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHorus: Everyone get sleep then, because you'll need all the strength you have against this guy **two beautiful girls come and grab Sora by his arms walking him out to office towards a room* *9:07Desboy96HEY *9:07Nexus360[ ] *9:07Desboy96WHERE ARE U TAKING HIM U WENCHES! *9:08Ezio Editore da CaliforniaRamses: Don't worry..you'll be sleeping in my office all alone... *9:08Desboy96>.> **materializes arm *9:08Ezio Editore da California*everyone walks out the room and leaves Yoru* *9:08Desboy96*gives Ramses the finger *9:08Ezio Editore da California*Ramses turns off the light* *~ Scene Switch to Sora's room ~ *9:08FusionXHelios5980[ sora gets all the play but Raizen is supposed to be the hottie ] *9:08Ezio Editore da California*girls push Sora on the bed* *Girl 1: This will be fun.. *9:09Desboy96*astral projection of Weiss appears *Beat it girls *9:09Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGirl 2: Yeah we get to play with something long and- *Girl 1: AHHHHHH *9:09Nexus360Mr. Shirame what are you doing?! *9:10Ezio Editore da California*both girls run out the room* *9:10Desboy96I should be asking you that! *YOu've been gone for damn near a week now **looks around *and what are you doing here anyway? *9:10Synchro37*Rolls on floor half awake *9:11Ezio Editore da California*they run to Raizen's room but can't do anything to Raizen because the scene HASN'T switched yet* *9:11FusionXHelios5980[ ] *9:11Nexus360I've been forced into teaming up with these weaklings *9:11Desboy96Why's that *9:12Nexus360Their leader says Yoru and I are not strong enough to take down Anubis ourselves *So I decided to use these guys as decoys *9:13Ezio Editore da California[ So Synch how was the weather like today? ] *9:13Desboy96Fine *9:13Synchro37[ Fugly ] *9:13Desboy96You have another couple days *But I need Yoru to devour this soul *9:13Synchro37[ Cold as hell then it turns hot as hell ] *XBoltBladerX has joined the chat. *9:13Desboy96and I need both of you back in Japan before the Soul Society figures out you're gone *Don't mess this up *9:14XBoltBladerX[ RP is going on ] *9:14Desboy96and you're still forbidden from usig the technqiue *9:14Ezio Editore da California[ I feel ya Sink [ *9:14XBoltBladerX[ Hey Ezio. ] *9:14Desboy96*scene fades* *9:14XBoltBladerX[ Hey Des, Sync, Fusion, and Nexus ] *9:14Ezio Editore da California~ Scene Switches to Raizen ~ **girls* *Girl 1: WE'RE SCARED *9:15FusionXHelios5980What the hell? *Who are you *9:15Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGirl 2: A RANDOM MAN APPEARED IN SORA'S ROOM *9:15FusionXHelios5980Well um *9:15Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGirl 1: We're the one who's going to take care of you tonight *9:15FusionXHelios5980Okay then...? *9:15Ezio Editore da Californiaones* *9:15XBoltBladerX[ LMAO ] *9:15FusionXHelios5980o,o That's fine by mev *me* *9:15Nexus360[ Not cool, I wanted those girls ಠ_ಠ ] *9:16Ezio Editore da California*Girl 1 starts massaging Raizen's shoulders* *9:16XBoltBladerX[ Fusion likes where this is going ] *9:16Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGirl 1: Just relax *Girl 2: I can't wait to play with this long and hard thing *9:16XBoltBladerX[ WTH ] *9:16Synchro37*Walks to girls *9:16Ezio Editore da California*Girl 2 gets huge LONG and HARD needle* **door is locked* *9:16FusionXHelios5980What the...?! *9:16Ezio Editore da California*so Yami runs into wall* *9:16FusionXHelios5980Needle?! *9:17Nexus360[ ] *9:17Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGirl 1: WE'RE NURSES *9:17Synchro37OWWWW *I KNEW IT *9:17FusionXHelios5980*throws the girls off me* *9:17Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGirl 2: *grabs Raizen's arms and sticks needle in it* *9:17Synchro37YOURE TRYING TO ATTACK HIM *NEVER LEAVE YOUR GUARD *9:17FusionXHelios5980NOOOOOO * *9:17Synchro37SEMI FULLBRINGER *SHINING *SLASH *9:17Ezio Editore da California*it numbs his arm as they heal it to fix it from being broken* *9:17Synchro378Slashes girls *9:17Ezio Editore da California[ Raizen broke his arm ] *9:17FusionXHelios5980[ ] *9:17Ezio Editore da California*Yami isn't in the sam room* *same* *~ Scene Leaves off at Raizen screaming for help ~ *9:18FusionXHelios5980 *9:18Ezio Editore da California~ One Second Scene showing Yoru ~ *9:18Desboy96ITS *DARK *AND HELL *IS *HOT *(DMX Album) *9:19XBoltBladerXLOL ** [ LOL ] *9:19Ezio Editore da California~ Ending: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_O9hRcIAza0 ~